Worth the Wait: Part Two
by Abby Ebon
Summary: Part Two of “Worth the Wait”, by Serpent in the Shadows and AbeoUmbra/Abby Ebon . A Chronicles of Riddick CROSSOVER! SLASH! HET! THREESOME! Time Travel! Creature!Dark!Immortal!Harry. Does not completely follow the movie. Summary inside.
1. Part 2, Ch 22&23

**Title: **Worth the Wait (Part Two)  
**Authors: **Serpent in the Shadows & AbeoUmbra (Abby Ebon)  
**Rating: **M/R  
**Pairing: **Riddick/Harry/? (Threesome)  
**Warnings: **Slash, blood, Were/Vamp Hybrid Harry, Vamp!Kyra  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own _Harry Potter_, _Chronicles of Riddick or Chronicles of Riddick: Escape from Butcher Bay  
_**Summary: **Centuries old Harry Potter is has made some sort of life for himself in the Pit of Crematoria with his makeshift Pack. That is, until a man named Riddick looks him in the eyes.

**AN (Serpent in the Shadows): **We're back! Many things have happened in the two months I've been gone but if you had looked in my profile you'd know the reason. Many thanks to those who had patience to wait while I grieved with my family. And thanks ever so much for the reviews! Love you all!

Now, on to part 2!

**AN (Abby Ebon/AbeoUmbra): DO NOT READ THIS UNLESS YOU HAVE READ "Worth the Wait", by _Serpent in the Shadows_!**

http : // www . fanfiction . net / s / 3782250 / 1 / Worth_the_Wait

* * *

**Part 2: Chapter 1 (22/23)  
**

Riddick wasn't exactly sure what happened - only that he had an unconscious hybrid in his arms. Harry's skin was even paler than before, breathing more shallow, and there was a sudden 'empty' feeling in his own body that left Riddick feeling slightly sick.

He hadn't noticed it before, but he guessed there was too much going on at the time for him to really pay attention to anything else weird happening. There was a connection there that he had never really paid attention too until now since it was silent at the moment.

He gently lowered both of them to the ground, taking a small moment to relish the feeling of grass beneath him. Having spent time in the frozen cold, then the cold metal of a ship, the desert-like land of Helion, another ship and then the sweltering heat of the Pit, left him feeling appreciative of some of the simpler things.

Kyra stood frozen just a few feet away, but he didn't pay her any attention other than to make sure that she was ok. This newly turn vampire business was tricky and without Harry awake to make sure she was fine, all he had to go on was how she looked. Her skin was slightly paler and her eyes were wide but she looked more frightened than anything so that meant that she wasn't his concern at the moment.

Turning his eyes back to the body in his lap - glad they had landed in the shade and the sky was cloudy - Riddick knew instinctively that he would have to give some of his blood to his mate in order for him to heal faster. Other than that, though, he wasn't really sure what needed to be done.

Harry was settled against Riddick's lap and chest - and he fit well against him – Riddick took the shiv from his boot with one swift movement he cut into his wrist so that blood swelled to the surface, letting it spill over. He heard Kyra's indrawn breath and dared not look up at her as he put his blood to Harry's pale lips. Instinctively, soft lips parted and the bloody wound was lapped at with a slick tongue that gently and swiftly cleaned the skin of blood, and sucked for more.

The sensation of lips and tongue on and in the open wound stung, but Riddick felt heat pool in his groin at the soft whimpers Harry gave.

He ignored this though and concentrated on watching as deathly pale skin began to take on a healthy flush, and pulled his wrist back. He never took his eyes off of those lips that were decorated with his blood, even when Kyra dropped to the ground beside him and took his wrist, wrapping her hand around it to stifle the blood flow.

"Are you hungry?" he asked in hushed tones, as if his voice would wake Harry.

"Yes, but its not that bad. I can wait a couple more hours."

Riddick nodded his head and finally lifted his eyes to take in the surrounding area. It was a lush forest littered with patches of grass where ever the sun was lucky enough to break through the canopy. In the distance he could hear the faint soothing sound of rushing water and the sounds of animals.

"I need to scout around and find something to eat." The Furyan murmured as he gently laid Harry down. "You are to stay here with him."

Shivering, the cubs waddled out from behind Kyra, looking forlorn as they shuffled to Harry – one scratched at his hand, whining for attention. For reassurance the other licked his skin, snarling at its sibling when it whined. They curled against his side, and for the first time, looking down at him, Riddick realized how vulnerable Harry looked.

Kyra only nodded, settling down beside Harry and the cubs, watching as Riddick left, blending into the shadows of the trees.

He had only been in the woods for about fifteen minutes when he finally spotted some odd looking tracks imbedded in the slightly wet dirt. He paused, kneeling down, to get a better look at them. He wasn't sure exactly what type of animal it was, but it vaguely resembled the three toed Hert that he had once seen on some planet while being chased by Mercs. If this was anything like that animal, then he would have to be careful of its five foot span of racked horns.

Deadly animals, but they were good for eating.

With that in mind, Riddick crept on - always keeping in the shadows - as he followed the tracks. He knew they were old - maybe a couple of hours or so - but at the moment, it was the only thing he had to go on. This was foreign soil and everything native here was an unknown - which made things highly dangerous and really interesting.

Another thirty minutes in and the hairs on Riddick's neck suddenly stood up, and something in him screamed at him to 'duck'. Following the flow of his instincts, Riddick fell to the ground, just as a bright red beam of light sailed over head before it crashed into a tree about twenty yards in front of him.

Lying there, Riddick cautiously looked around, but didn't notice anyone or anything that could have produced a laser-looking light. Quickly, he stood up and faced the direction it had come from.

With his shiv in front of him - ready to face any danger - Riddick silently stalked through the underbrush and trees, making his way to the area of the woods that was lighter than the rest. Just as he reached the tree line, there was a loud shout followed by the ground shaking beneath his feet. Using a large tree trunk as cover, the Furyan peered around it, his shoulder scraping the rough gray bark.

His silver eyes narrowed as he watched two men - one blond, the other with red hair - dressed in strange clothes that reminded him of what Isam used to were stand in a large area that looked like it had seen better days. There was an odd black tower just off to the left and Riddick could only raise an eyebrow at the imposing structure.

The ground was littered with scorch marks, trees that lined the edge had chunks missing - some where even uprooted - and the air was thick with what felt like static electricity.

_Magic_. Riddick realized – it made sense, this was Harry's world after all. Riddick shifted to be better comfortable – there was a foreboding black tower not far from where the two fought. The red haired one seemed to be forcing the other back, against the tower.

Riddick narrowed his eyes, in the shadow of the trees his eyes were protected, but the light would sting if he moved closer, and he had no goggles. He knew that the vague magic that Harry mentioned his people possibly having was no where near what was going off around him so he settled in to watch as they waved their rods...sticks...whatever around.

Sometimes there were words in a language he didn't understand, and other times they only used gestures, but whichever way, the effects were quick. This magic was strange though. He knew Harry's magic as the feel of it appealed to him - not like the static-like feel he was getting now. His mate's was also more subtle, as if it was tightly leashed.

_These men, _he thought as he watched ans studied their progress_, have magic that's less refined. _Riddick only had instinct, but even he could tell that their weakness was in the words and rods they used. It took seconds to get it out, but that could still be precious time wasted in a fight. That was another difference between them and Harry - Harry's magic just reacted to his thoughts.

Riddick shifted, frowning as he noticed something else; these two weren't fighters. Clearly, they were powerful, but had no physical skills. Riddick had no doubt that if they were startled they would react by magic, not even if a physical attack was better suited at the time. He could use this to his advantage, he was sure and tucked that piece of information away for later use.

Riddick had to quickly duck back behind the tree when a suddenly loud band was heard followed by a shower of rocks and dirt that fell through the the cloud of dust began to settle, he peaked back around the trunk just in time to see the blond haired man get hit with a red beam of light followed by thick coils of rope that bound his body.

For a few seconds the man just stood there, gazing at his fallen enemy, before he shook his head, his shoulders slumping, and walked over to the bound man and laid a hand on him. With a 'pop' of displaced air, they both disappeared

He stood slowly and looked up to the sky, surprised that it was beginning to turn into evening. The cloud cover was the same, though it didn't look like it was going to rain. Riddick cursed himself for his carelessness and allowing something like this to distract him.

Taking off at a run, he left the area of the dark tower behind him

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

Kyra was surprised to be able to hear Riddick coming through the woods a couple of minutes before he actually got there. Before, she had a hard time hearing him step even when he was right beside her. The Furyan was a natural hunter and his very movements were a reflection of that. But now, she couldn't help but be amazed that those normally silent footsteps seemed to echo throughout the area.

The cubs picked up on their incoming Alpha from their position lying beside Harry. Lifting their heads and sniffing the air, their little tails wagging in greeting as the silver-eyed male entered the clearing.

She watched him as he totally ignored her and crouched down beside her sire, staring at the hybrid with a frown on his face. Taking her eyes off of him, she looked around, vaguely realizing that she was also sniffing the air, noticing that nothing smelled of blood or animal.

"I thought you went hunting."

Riddick growled, "I did, but ran into something else that grabbed my attention."

Well, this was interesting. Riddick was rarely detoured from whatever plans he had made. The Furyan's thrill of the hunt was much like an animal in its single-mindedness. "And that would be...?"

"Two human-looking males fighting with what looked like small rods. The air around them felt thick and I think it was magic, but it didn't look like anything Harry uses. Their's had color and you could practically see where it was going and where it had come from."

Thinking back to the few times she had seen Harry preform what he called magic, Kyra couldn't recall any time that colors had been involved. "Well, it at least it makes it easy to track and therefore avoid." Riddick grunted, but if it was in agreement or not, she couldn't tell.

Nothing was spoken after that, each lost in their own thoughts while every once in a while, they would steal glances at each other and the one that had brought them here who was still out for the count.

As they sat there, Kyra took notice that the clouds had slowly disappeared and night started to fall. As she looked up at the patches that were visible, she couldn't help but notice just how many stars were littering the blackness. Sitting here in the woods, even though they were in an unknown place and an unknown time, Kyra both felt and saw the beauty of this land.

The peacefulness of it made her realize how tired she was and she soon found herself leaning back against one of the trees with her legs drawn up to her chest so she could rest her head on her knees. She could just feel herself beginning to drift off when she heard a low groan coming from beside her.

Snapping her eyes open, she first looked to Riddick but he was looking down while trying to push the pups away from Harry. Another groan had her looking down at her sire's body only to frown at how tense it looked. Getting up on her knees, she slowly crawled over to Harry when the man growled and his back arched.

Golden eyes flew open and there was a scream that sounded like pure pain coming from him that had Kyra shivering. As she watched with wide eyes, Harry's limbs began to twist and stretch, black fur replacing skin and his face elongated into a muzzle. The human scream turned into an eerie call of an animal and Kyra's eyes flew to Riddick who was looking at the night sky.

Following his gaze, she found herself looking at a bright full moon just barely noticeable over the canopy of the trees. She stared, her mind not quite being able to catch up with the events, but Riddick seemed to sum it up very well with one word.

"Shit."

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

Riddick stumbled backwards as Harry-the-werewolf picked himself up off the ground, bracing his massive weight on four slightly unsteady legs. He could remember the small bit of information Harry had given him about the effects of a full moon - how it made them much more animalistic and feral, and how this was the only time their bite was infectious.

And while he didn't think it could infect Kyra - she was already dead basically - he knew that the real danger to her was that if this wolf didn't recognize her, she wouldn't be able to deal with an attack. As fond as he was of her, he had no delusions that she'd be able to stand up against an enraged animal that was one of the most perfect killing machines he had ever seen.

Despite its size - shoulders coming up to Riddick's hip - it moved with a fluid grace that rivaled anything he could compare it to. A pitch black coat made it easy for the predator to blend into the night, allowing it to easily slip around its prey and pounce before it ever even knew it was there. And on top of that was the centuries of experience that was packed in that mind.

Kyra was nothing but a weak babe compared to Harry.

He stepped in front of her just as Harry - or should that be Fang? - raised his head, bright golden eyes locking onto his own. Black furred ears were pricked forward and his tail was up and arched slightly over his back, indicating his status.

Riddick tensed as Fang stepped forward, sniffing the air, then lowered his head just a tiny bit along with his tail. It was such a small movement that if he hadn't been so focused on reading the body language of this potential threat, he might have missed it. There was a soft whine and golden eyes watched him as Riddick took a chance and raised his hand, holding it out in front of him.

The wolf stepped forward again, stretching out its neck, placing the wet nose into his palm and inhaling deeply. Everything in that moment stilled - no longer could he hear Kyra's shaky movements or the night birds' calls - as his whole body was set on fight or flight mode, ready to do either if this creature made any sudden moves.

Then suddenly, the wet nose was replaced with a wet tongue as it licked his fingers and buried its muzzle into his palm. He curled his hand allowing Fang to root those deadly jaws into the sensitive skin. Riddick's shoulders relaxed as he brought his other hand up to card through the thick, course fur of Fang's neck.

They stayed like this for several minutes, enjoying the sensations until twin yips jerked them into awareness. Fang growled, looking off to the side to where Riddick could see the two cubs sitting just a few yards away. Tail and ears rose again as Fang left his mate and stalked towards the two young ones. Luckily, they understood the meaning and immediately dropped to their bellies before rolling over to expose their vulnerable underside.

Fang lowered his head, still growling and inhaled their scents as they went completely still, but soon, he was satisfied with their show of submissiveness and forgot all about them as he turned back to the Furyan, who cursed when he noticed those golden eyes settle on the girl behind him.

"Riddick?" Kyra's voice was faint, breathless with almost-panic. Riddick's mind raced – he knew vampires and werewolves infected the same way – through a bite. While it might not be the best idea, showing Harry –no, Fang – the bite, and his own scent that still lingered and hadn't changed just because of becoming wholly a werewolf.

"Kyra, kneel." Riddick hissed back, and Fang raised head and tail, nostrils flared as he took in Krya's scent. Riddick had a frantic moment to wonder what the undead smelled like to a werewolf – to wonder if the vampire within could smooth over the wolf's ideals of what was and was not pack. This wasn't natural, he knew it then, the way Fang's eyes brightened with rage for a moment.

But then it was too late, Fang was just inches from her kneeling form, his lips curled showing impressive white canines. Kyra kept her eyes on the ground, knowing enough that she shouldn't make eye contact with an Alpha. Even now she trusted Riddick to get her out of this, and it was a trust that Riddick wondered if he was worthy of as Fang's growls became louder.

"Let him see your bite, Kyra." The vampire's mark was on the vulnerable flesh of her neck. He hoped he was right in his assessment of the situation - she could easily die - but something deep down told him that this was the right thing to do. He had always trusted his instincts and he couldn't afford to doubt them now.

Kyra's body was completely tensed up and Riddick was sure that if she had a heartbeat it would be pounding even loud enough for him to hear. He placed a hand on her shoulder - whether to keep her there or give her a bit of comfort he didn't know - but any ease if could have given was washed away by the low growl that haunted the clearing.

Riddick looked into those completely feral gold eyes. "Your neck, Kyra, show him your neck right now or by god I'll snap it!" He wasn't going to die defending her, _that _just wasn't his style.

Kyra obeyed him, though her tenseness showed she was still reluctant. Fang's teeth glistened with saliva as he came closer, his nostrils flaring as neared the exposed skin. He buried his muzzle into the side of her neck, inhaling and catching his own scent marking her as his.

A shiver ran down along the wolf's spine and then his whole posture relaxed - turning from snarling defender to a warm protector knowing that he was among his own pack. Hesitatingly, as if Fang senses and understood her distress, he licked Kyra's neck reassuringly, offering his own type of apology.

Kyra nearly sobbed with relief. Riddick's fingers, which had been gripping the juncture of her neck and shoulders, fell away now that he knew the danger had passed.

While they tried to collect themselves, Fang's mind seemed to turn to other things, his animal ways not allowing him to dwell on human emotions. Loping off, Fang began to circle the area, his nose taking in all the scents and every so often he lifted his leg, making this clearing as his.

Riddick watched this all impassively, while Kyra tried to pull herself together from her 'brush with death'. The cubs seemed to be the only ones that was taking this all in stride for they were quietly playing tug-o-war with a stick they had dug up somewhere.

All of a sudden, Fang tensed up, Riddick knew then that he had spotted something crossing "his" territory in the woods – for a moment Riddick wondered if it was the two old men he had spotted, or someone else stupid enough to go walking in the woods on the full moon. But, no, Fang's tail wagged once – which, Riddick knew, wouldn't have happened if Fang had spotted what he considered a threat. Riddick and Kyra felt they were very aware of Fang's reaction to an unexpected possible threat.

As if they sensed her edgy relation – Riddick thought it was good that Kyra was already on the ground, she might have fallen over if she had been standing – the cubs went to her side, one struggling to drag the stick along.

Riddick patted her on the shoulder, smirking with amusement, and glad he wasn't 'mother', and went to Fang's side, keeling beside the waist-high werewolf – he took a moment to realize that kneeling he and Fang were the same height - before searching the overgrown foliage and shrubs for what Fang saw.

Fang tensed, his body quivering just slightly in what Riddick guessed was anticipation before he took off, bounding through the trees. Riddick cursed and called out to Kyra to stay put as he followed, breaking out in a full run in order to catch up to the black wolf. The Furyan was suddenly glad once again for his eyes and the way they clearly showed everything around him, allowing him to avoid fallen logs and low brush.

He finally caught up with Fang when the werewolf stopped and lowered his head to sniff at the ground. It was then that Riddick spotted some tracks - noticing they looked the same as the ones that he had been following earlier in the day - and guessed that Fang was out for a hunt.

Smirking, he looked at his mate to find that the beast was studying him also. A long pink tongue was rolling out of his mouth as he panted and then the wolf was gone once again, following the animal's trail.

Riddick's blood pounded through his veins as the thrill of the hunt took over. Knowing that this was one time that he didn't have to worry about his life being on the line but another's - something that was entirely prey.

For a few more yards, they ran together but then some unknown signal passed between them and they split ways, knowing the best way to corner their target was to get it between them, lessening its chance for escape.

Riddick saw it in the clearing, grazing beside a slow moving river. It was a large creature with a rack of antlers as wide as Riddick's arms - if he were to hold them out. A quick flash of a moving shadow and the accompanying heat signature alerted him to Fang's position at the animal's right side, just out of sight in the dense foliage.

Checking his shivs and pulling one out of his boot, he held it at the ready. They waited for the right moment, neither knowing exactly when that would be, but they weren't worried, the animal was vulnerable since it was feeding. Luckily, it hadn't caught their scent yet.

The tip of Fang's black tail moving closer was the only thing one could see as it edged past the brush line. Then without warning, Fang pushed off, looking like a black blur as he rushed the animal, startling it. The great head of the stag jerked up, just in perfect time for Fang to sink his teeth into the thick neck. Fresh blood ran from the puncture marks and ran into his mouth. For a moment, Riddick saw Kyra's image superimposed over the struggling creature but it quickly pushed the sickening sight away and rushed forward to ensure the kill.

In a movement to fast for most to see, Riddick sliced along the thin skin of their prey's underbelly, disemboweling he moved out of the way as the mortally wounded creature collapsed to the ground, dragging Fang - who was still attached to its neck - with it.

The wolf held on til he was sure that their wasn't any life left in it, before removing its teeth and stood up. Licking his jaws, cleaning off some of the blood, Fang spared Riddick a small glance before walking around to the side of the sliced belly and began to take part in his share of the kill.

Riddick allowed the wolf his right before turning away to go fetch Kyra and the cubs. When he spotted Kyra, she was tensed and staring at his arm in a slightly feverish way, and he knew that she had smelt the spilt blood and was hungry. He motioned for them to follow him and led them back to the kill. The cubs ran ahead once they had caught the scent and came upon Fang laying beside the kill, guarding the remains.

"I'm not drinking that thing's blood," Kyra declared with her nose scrunched up a bit. Fang just stared and Riddick had to wonder just how much blood was left, but it would have to do for the moment so he just smirked at the girl. Kyra sighed and shuffled forward, kneeling down before leaning into its neck.

"If I get sick because of this, you won't hear the end of it, _sire._" Kyra snarled before instincts took over her reluctance and began to feed. The cubs were ravenous and they quickly took their fill, small fights breaking out between them over certain selections of meat or entrails.

Riddick decided to wait til the others had finished, eying the thigh meat that had been so far left alone. Fang had taken most of the organs and the cubs were happily munching on the rest but when they neared his choice of meat, he growled out a warning which sent the cubs whimpering back to the chest cavity.

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

"Why did you keep those things?"

Riddick glanced up from his hands and paused in his examination of the horns that he had taken from the skull of the slain animal that Fang and him had killed just few hours ago. The fire crackled, sending a few hot embers into the air, and the cubs followed their ascent with avid interest until they cooled and couldn't be seen anymore.

They had come back to the clearing after everyone else had eaten and Riddick had taken his portion. Being the only one even remotely human in their little pack meant that he didn't want to eat the meat raw - although he could and had, it just wasn't a preferred taste of his. So he had set about making a fire with Kyra played with the cubs, keeping them out of trouble and Fang had settled beside him, laying his head on his paws, ears always up and alert, listening for any trouble that could come their way.

For once in his life, Riddick felt calm and peaceful, allowing himself to be relaxed in an unknown place. Knowing that Fang was there and always vigilant, caused Riddick to concentrate on other things...like the antlers Kyra was currently asking about.

"Make good weapons with a bit of work, don't you think?" he answered, smirking as she rolled her eyes at him. Really, she should have known it was a stupid question. "Any stomach problems?" Riddick laughed as she scowled, she had been so worried that animal blood would have disagreed with her, but it seemed that wasn't the case.

The scowl turned into a yawn and the girl excused herself to go lean against a tree. The pups scrambled to follow, nuzzling their way under her hands, giving happy yips as her fingers idly scratched at their scales.

A paw on his leg brought his attention back to the wolf beside him, quirking his lips at the lazy beast that now lay on its side, a lone front paw draped over his thigh as if he was trying to hold him in place. Placing the antlers down on the ground, Riddick began to run his fingers through the fur, finding a weird comfort in the feel of fur covered hardened muscle.

Sleepy golden eyes watched him closely before a great sigh escaped through the wolf's jaws and those eyes closed. And even though the wolf looked like he was asleep, Riddick knew that at the first sign of trouble - and probably before anyone else even realized what was going on - the werewolf would be up and ready to defend at a moment's notice.

It was nice...not having to worry.

* * *

**AN (Abby Ebon/AbeoUmbra)**:

Those last words in this chapter of the story are, to me, sort of ironic. I never thought to do this, to write this story, on my own. I don't want to. I want less to continue it with some stranger; I won't even if it would be easier. A part of me is screaming,_ how can I do this? _and sobbing, shaking, still waiting, still clinging to the little hope of her responding. It hurts.

I have waited a year, well, more then a year; it our story, our baby, it was last updated 08-21-08, all my attempts to contact her recently have been unanswered, I've tried. So, what choice do I have? I can wait another year, forget even more, dread doing this, alone, even more.

Another little part of me is wanting, waiting, for her to answer me in a review or email, you know? For her to tell me I shouldn't do this without her really acknowledging the fact, without her say so. I told her so from the start, encouraged her post the story on her profile, that she should have it and its reviews, by the end there were 453 for just 23 chapters. Writing, for me, has always been personal. It's why I do it alone so often, I don't share well. I talked to her everyday for a year, we wrote this story wholly in an IM conversation over MSN Messenger. I moved across the county while we were writing this together.

I wrote "_In A Name_", "_Song of the Caged Blackbird_", and "_Faster Then Flying_" for her, she was a big part of writing "_Dehctiws_" toward it's 'end'. There is a reason most of those stories are not complete yet. I want, more then anything, for this story to be complete, to see it to its end. This isn't my way of saying goodbye, I hope and prey it isn't. It's more like a nudge, a "still there/are you watching me"? sort of thing.

Further, know this, if _Serpent in the Shadows_ at any point, tells me that she doesn't want me to do this, it does not matter how far along I am – how many reviews it gets, even if it is finished. I'll tear it down and bury it and happily go back to writing it with her; letting her continue it on her profile.

What else should you know? We got mid-way into chapter twenty-seven before we stopped writing. I have notes on what she and I wanted to do with this story till the very end; it'll be her ending, either way. This is Part 2, Chapters 22 and 23, the last ones that she posted in "Worth the Wait". Part Two would not make sense without them.


	2. Part 2, Ch 24

**Title: **Worth the Wait: Part Two  
**Authors: **Serpent in the Shadows & AbeoUmbra (Abby Ebon)  
**Rating: **M/R  
**Pairing: **Riddick/Harry/? (Threesome)  
**Warnings: **Slash, blood, Were/Vamp Hybrid Harry, Vamp!Kyra  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own _Harry Potter_, _Chronicles of Riddick, or Chronicles of Riddick: Escape from Butcher Bay.  
_**Summary: **Centuries old Harry Potter is has made some sort of life for himself in the Pit of Crematoria with his makeshift Pack. That is, until a man named Riddick looks him in the eyes.

_**Chapter 24**_

Riddick and Kyra both bolted upright, instantly waking up from their restful sleep. Two sets of eyes immediately fell on the twisting form of Fang who was lying on his side not five feet from them. The two cubs whine piteously, backing up as the two humanoids scrambled up as Fang's back bowed at an almost impossible angle.

Riddick couldn't help but wince as he knelt down beside the huge wolf, watching as wild golden eyes rolled, as if they were not really seeing anything that was around him. Long, furred legs pawed at the ground, his claws trying desperately to gain some type of footing, even as the muscles in them contracted. A low keening sound was hurried, followed by a similar distressing noise from Kyra, had Riddick reaching out, laying his calloused hand on Fang's head, and an unfamiliar rumble started in his chest.

He didn't like the fact that he couldn't do much - could only sit on his knees while Harry was forced back into the forefront. Riddick let his fingers run in what he hoped was a soothing motion on top of the massive head, even as paws began to separate into fingers. Fur began to recede into pale skin and the long, bushy tail started to shrink.

Beneath his fingers, fur receded and patches of skin showed, the skull gradually shifted – the snout shortening into a flat surface, the skull rounding into an oval rather then its canine shape. They knew when Fang's vocal cords became human for the whines and whimpers became screams.

Riddick could not help but gather Harry into his arms, watching – but not quite seeing (for it was as if something prevented him) as Fang turned into Harry. Beside him, Kyra sat tensed – waiting, her senses confused – for the vampire knew Harry to be stronger then her – and knew he was supposed to protect her. How could he do that when he was as weak as this every few days in a month? Kyra was torn between running and hiding – and staying for reassurance. Her common sense of staying won out.

Involuntary tears slid down Harry's cheeks, and he panted for breath, seeming to sob with the effort. For a long time neither of them spoke. Then Riddick, whose fingers ran absentmindedly through dark hair, spoke.

"What the hell was all that, Harry?"

"C-curse," Harry croaked out between his heavy panting.

Realizing that he wasn't going to get much out of his mate at the moment, Riddick pulled out one of his shivs from his pants and neatly sliced into his wrist, watching the blood begin to freely flow before he held it out to Harry's mouth.

He shuddered slightly as a tongue lapped up the blood flowing from the wound before sharp fangs gently pierced his flesh. Harry didn't take much, but when he pulled away, Riddick could easily see that his mate's body was less tense and that his breathing was a bit more controlled. Looking back at the wound, he studied the now freshly healed skin a moment before he resumed running his fingers through the long, dark hair.

Harry took a deep breath, then exhaled, his body relaxing even further before he spoke. "Curse of the werewolf. We are forced to transform three nights out of every Earth month. Most of the time I can limit the pain by transforming before the moon rises but it caught me off guard this time. Its been so long...."

As Harry's voice trailed off, Riddick and Kyra shared a look. "Three nights?" the girl asked. "Does that mean you'll have to do this again?"

Harry frowned, rolling over a bit so he could look at her, once again heedless of his nude state. "Don't know. I have no idea of the current moon cycle."

"We'd best find out – while I was out surveying, I came across a tower – two old men were fighting with magic – one of them left after locking the other in a tower." Harry made a noise, interrupting Riddick's recall – the two looked to him for explanation.

"One of them would have white-red hair, and the other blond-white?" Harry asked, remembering the details from a long ago past.

"That is right – I was thinking that the tower might provide a detail to the moon cycle….or a clue to the book's location." Riddick replied slowly, silver eyes narrowed in suspicion when Harry did not speak afterwards. In fact Harry seemed worried – his brow frowned, and eyes narrowed in thought.

"What is it?" Kyra asked then, and Riddick knew that –for some reason – Harry would always answer her. It was likely because of the bond of sire and childe – Harry could not help but answer, and Riddick hoped that Kyra was slow to notice it, because if she dared use it to her advantage to blackmail Harry – Riddick did not want to know what he would do to her in revenge.

"I think that the battle Riddick witnessed was between my old mentor and his enemy – if I am right, we have been set in a time before I was born. There is a possibility the book may fall into someone else's hands if we do not act quickly…" Harry allowed, if he knew of the hold Kyra seemed to have over him, he showed no sign of it.

"Then Riddick and I will go into the tower and retrieve the book if it is there. You must stay here and rest a while." Kyra insisted, and Riddick thought that perhaps the bond was not one way, and Kyra was bound to Harry in less obvious ways.

Harry looked about to protest, but Riddick interrupted.

"Let us do this – you've done enough for us." Riddick rested his hand on Harry's shoulder – not only for contact – but if Harry disagreed, Riddick could knock him out and force him to rest. Harry seemed to realize that, for his lips quirked in amusement; for it had been too easy for Riddick to put Harry into a vulnerable position and the were-vampire had realized that.

"Very well, but be wary of the man in the tower – I believe him to be the one whom crafted the book." Harry warned softly, setting onto the soft earth, the cubs came near him then and he reassured them with soft pets and scratches on their scaly hides. Riddick thought that perhaps the spikes would form once they reached adulthood for they already could change color to camouflage themselves.

"Will do, we'll be back before dark." Kyra promised, with a smug grin, unable to help her glee. Together, she and Riddick left the camp, following Riddick's trail from the other day.

Neither one of them spoke until they reached what Riddick figured was the halfway point if he remembered correctly.

"He's not telling us everything."

Riddick had to smirk; vaguely amused that she would bring up something so obvious. "Of course he's not."

Kyra growled as she ducked her head to get under a low hanging branch. "Doesn't it piss you off? To be running at this blind?"

"I've been running through life half blind since I can remember. Makes things interesting." He told her with a shrug of one of his shoulders.

"Interesting I can deal with. Its surprises that threaten my life that I have a problem with and I can't help but think that even he has no idea what he's doing."

"Do any of us know exactly what we are doing?"

Kyra paused in her steps, looking back over her shoulder to Riddick. She had taken point since he pointed out that her sense of smell was better than his now. "Your enjoying this way too much." she said before she suddenly smirked, "Or maybe, you're just enjoying the sex?"

Riddick chuckled darkly, and Kyra rolled her eyes, inwardly pouting that she had managed to just amuse him instead of getting a reaction. Realizing that, she paused – she may have been saved by Riddick as a child – he might even have a soft spot for her – but why was she testing him?

"Why, are you beginning to get jealous?" Riddick played along, moving a branch away from her as she passed under it. Kyra felt sick at the thought – Riddick was her brother, and Harry…Harry- she frowned in realization – Harry was her "father", in so far as the vampire was concerned. It made the whole situation sound like incest, but it was the truth so far as the vampire was concerned – which made Kyra's lips twitch in amusement.

But it still left a question – why was she testing Riddick by teasing him? Once she questioned herself, the answer seemed to ring in her head, half stunning her.

_Is he worthy of my father? Is he worthy to lead me_?

Kyra swallowed – the vampire, no – she, _she_ was testing Riddick and Harry's leadership and she had not even known it.

"Nah. Do you think vampires are solitary – or family animals like the wolf?" Kyra asked Riddick then, wanting his input to her newly found self discovery.

"Harry once said the wolf led the family, but the vampire ruled it. I think that means that the wolf is content to be second if it's for the good of the pack – but the vampire always strives to rule their families, test them – it's in their nature." Riddick told her, and Kyra knew she agreed inwardly though she did not want to drive a wedge between herself and Harry – or Riddick.

She also recognized that this was Riddick's way of telling her he knew, in part, what she was going through and was not running screaming from her anytime soon. It was a comforting thought.

"Sounds like that'd be one hell of a reunion." Kyra joked, trying to put her worries to the side as she concentrated on what they were going to do.

"Probably, it's a wonder he's still sane." Riddick murmured, and in the distance they saw the tower. Kyra found her thoughts fixed on his words – it was a question she wondered on the longest, _was_ Harry still sane? Was he close to the breaking point after who knew how long of a life – or how many torturous years in the Pit?

Kyra shook the thoughts away with a sigh – and as she inhaled, she smelt someone…

She went unnaturally still, and it made Riddick tense up from his somewhat relaxed stance. Watching her, he noticed that she was sniffing the air, her head gradually to the right and Riddick followed her gaze, frowning when he couldn't see anything but trees and more trees.

He looked back at her, to see her pointing at him then back in the direction he had been just looking at, then pointing to herself and making a circling motion with her hand, indicating her thoughts that she was going to get behind their 'prey'. Riddick gave her an appraising look before nodding his head and pulling out his shivs.

With one last look at the girl, Riddick took off at a slow lope, making sure to keep his footsteps light as not to attract the attention of who ever it was they were hunting. He had gone about fifty yards further into the woods when he spotted the person Kyra had smelled.

He slowed down and quickly ducked behind another tree, cautiously peering around the trunk to see a young male - about Kyra's age or younger - dressed in a plain black version of what he had seen the two older males wearing yesterday. He was standing in the center of a small opening, holding up another one of those wooden sticks, waving it around in some sort of odd pattern. His face was obscured by a curtain of black locks, but that didn't really matter to Riddick - no it was the book that he held in his other hand that attracted his attention.

And it looked to be the same as the one that started all this mess.

Narrowing his eyes, he quickly scanned the area behind the man, smirking when he caught sight of a human shaped shadow just meters behind and to the left of the unknown man. Knowing that she was in place, Riddick stepped out from behind the tree, not caring one bit about the twig that snapped with a loud crack under his shoe.

The male jolted, his head shooting up to look right at the Furyan, Riddick paused a moment at the sight of hazel eyes going wide before they narrowed, book snapping shut and the 'stick' lowered from its upright position til it was pointing at his chest.

"Do not come any closer." It was a demand – Riddick's lip curled, and though he knew the stick/wand could kill him, he did not fear it – a lot of things could kill him, had tried to kill him. It didn't mean they would succeed.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Riddick wondered aloud – he could not keep the amusement form his voice – and did not try; the shiv in his hand danced over knuckles and fingers – unharmed, Riddick gripped it more firmly.

"Yes – I shall kill you if you come any closer." The boy declared, sneering at Riddick – unimpressed with his display. Riddick laughed – the boy's sneer became a snarl, he muttered a word and green light came toward Riddick's chest – with a flip and a tumble that blurred motion and seemed to defy gratify and physics, Riddick dodged as he knew he could. The tree he had been standing in front of died, turning to a rotten husk right before his eyes.

"Nice trick." Riddick allowed, managing to hide how disturbed he was at the killing magic. It was something he had never faced – and he could admit it shook him, if only for a minute.

"You're _muggle_…" The boy hissed the word like a curse, and Riddick turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Not very polite, are you?" Riddick asked, ignoring the question of what a muggle was – he didn't doubt that it was not a nice word for somebody.

"I do not have to be – not to someone like you," the boy snarled, clutching the book protectively to his chest, "what do you want?"

"Well, that book you're holding for one." The boy scowled, clutching it tighter to his chest. "Two, for you to stay still long enough."

Dark eyebrows furrowed at the odd request, and he opened his mouth to either question it or retort, the boy went suddenly crashing down to the ground - hard - and Riddick couldn't help but smirk at the grinning face of Kyra who was sitting on the boy's back, his wand in her left hand. The young male was struggling, but to Riddick, it seemed as if he wasn't even fazing Kyra.

Walking forward, he deftly caught the stick Kyra threw at him and placed it in one of the leg pockets that lined the sides of his pants. Kyra scrambled up off his back, just as Riddick reached down and grabbed a hold of the loose black material and hauled the human up to eye level. "Book," was Riddick's simple request, but the boy just glared in response.

With a sigh, Riddick looked over to Kyra, who seemed to get the gist of his unspoken request and just up and snatched the book from his hands, leaving the male scowling - Riddick thought it looked more like a pout - and crossing his arms over his chest, mindless of the fisted fabric of his clothes.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Waiting for?" Kyra asked as she thumbed through the book.

"Killing me."

The Furyan chuckled while Kyra scoffed, snapping the book shut. "That's not going to happen...at least not yet."

Riddick let that hang as he turned on his heel and began to drag the protesting male behind him. It took a bit, but the boy finally decided that he wasn't getting loose anytime soon and began to walk quietly. When the reached their 'base' Riddick quickly noticed that Harry was sitting on the ground, leaning against one of the trees with his eyes closed and the two pups were asleep beside him. He was glad that the werewolf had decided to put some pants on as he dragged the young man into the clearing and in front of him. The boy stumbled but quickly caught himself, shooting a glare his way, before he began to straighten his clothes.

Riddick watched as Kyra moved around them and went towards the area they had built a fire the night before, then turned back to see that Harry now had his eyes open and was staring intently at the person they had captured.

"Hello Tom...or is it Voldemort by now?"


	3. Part 2, Ch 25

**Title: **Worth the Wait: Part Two  
**Authors: **Serpent in the Shadows & AbeoUmbra (Abby Ebon)  
**Rating: **M/R  
**Pairing: **Riddick/Harry/? (Threesome)  
**Warnings: **Slash, blood, Were/Vamp Hybrid Harry, Vamp!Kyra  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own _Harry Potter_, _Chronicles of Riddick, or Chronicles of Riddick: Escape from Butcher Bay.  
_**Summary: **Centuries old Harry Potter is has made some sort of life for himself in the Pit of Crematoria with his makeshift Pack. That is, until a man named Riddick looks him in the eyes.

**Note (Abby Ebon)**; A message of mine in the end got through to _Serpent in the Shadows_, shortly after posting the previous chapter she responded. Her life is just as hectic and stressful as it was when we stopped writing. No one writes well when life is uncertain, so it can't be helped. She is not likely to start writing again. _Serpent in the Shadows_ has the following to say about me continuing this; "_I do wholeheartedly agree and am thrilled that you want to continue the story, you have my blessing, and I hope I get a chance to read it myself_."

* * *

_**Chapter 25**_

"How did you know that name?"

There were very few times in Tom's life that he ever felt unsettled. Back when he was a small child living in an orphanage, and before he realized that he had magic; was one of those times. Older kids and the adults that were supposed to be helping look out for him, but instead they turned on him - calling him names, being bullies and others turning their heads away when they saw what was going on.

But then he learned that he was different from them, and things started to look up.

His first few days at Hogwarts left him feeling out of place, and a bit insecure. But even at the tender age of eleven, he knew that he had a clever mind, and he used that to his advantage. It also didn't hurt that years of learning to remain unseen helped him be able to watch and learn without being noticed. So, when he felt like he understood the inner workings of the Slytherin House, and learned that he was also the Heir of the Founder, Tom stepped into the middle of things and took over.

He never felt it again, until he went to visit is Uncle who finally told him of his father. The man was a bit insane as he rambled on about what his daughter had done, and how that 'bastard muggle' and how 'unfitting' the man was to the pure and noble Slytherin blood that ran through her veins.

And now, there were three unknown people - who Tom was sure were nothing but muggles - that had him 'captured', and knew both his horrible muggle name, along with the new one he had fashioned for himself.

He held the man's gaze - those green eyes were devoid of anything - as he waited for his answer. He could clearly see the other man out of the corner of his right eye, watching him with a hawk-like gaze. He wanted to snarl and demand to get his wand back, but he had a feeling that wouldn't go over so well.

Sure, he could have easily called it back to him, but there was something that he couldn't lay a finger on that told him to do so would also mean the end of him. Tom tried to justify it by saying that he just wanted answers and that he wasn't intimidated in the least.

"I know many things about you. But what I want to know is what the date is?"

Though he didn't show it, the question threw him for a loop. Out of all the things to ask, it was the time of year that he wanted to know?

"1945, August – why are you after the book?" Tom could not help but ask, as the question had burned through him since the two had taken it from him. The man smiled in a way that made Tom feel as if he were being compared to someone else. He wasn't too sure he liked the comparison.

"It concerns me. Do you not have somewhere else to be?" He asked, and it occurred to Tom he didn't know the others name, and it might be in his best interest to find out, because – when – not if, when, he was free he could look the man and his companions up. Then he'd take revenge.

"Maybe I do – maybe I don't – it really isn't of your _concern, _sir. What's your name, as you are so familiar with my own?" Tom demanded then, knowing he could out last the other when it came to patience, but not sure – for the first time in his life, that he could compete on this man's level verbally.

That, most of all, disturbed Tom, for he had always had the upper hand where it concerned adults – save for in the case of Dumbledore. Mentally, he knew he was more then a match for most. But – this man, this man who could hold his life in his hands, seemed far older then he looked though Tom judged he could not be much older then Tom himself – he looked barely nineteen.

"You may call me Harry. I see you have your uncle's ring." Harry's eyes bore into his own, and Tom know Harry knew he had taken it from his uncle's corpse. He had to be magical – there could be no other explanation – but even if he was, how could he know so much? Tom rubbed the ring in thought, turning it, a nervous habit he'd picked up.

"It is my birthright." Tom stated, feeling as if he owed an explanation though he _knew_ he did not.

"Of course it is." Harry's first real facial expression save the smile startled Tom – made him feel cold, a sneer. Harry was mocking him. Tom's eyes narrowed. No one mocked him.

Tom clenched his fist, his eyes darting from the green-eyed man to the bald one, before look at the girl who was crouched down on the ground beside two strange looking creatures - the book no where to be seen. He opened his mouth to retort, but was stopped when the male he had been talking too stood up in one fluid motion.

"Let me introduce you to my companions," Harry stated, holding one of his hands out towards the girl. "Kyra, my childe," and Tom froze when those green eyes flashed cold vampire black. "And Riddick," this time they went to a brilliant gold – a werewolf. "My mate."

Tom managed, just barely, not to stumble backwards a step – normal eyes – not even wizards eyes, did what the man's had. Now that he was stranding Tom realized just how intimidating the short black haired boy was – he didn't have the muscle mass of the bald man- Riddick, nor the lithe and dangerous figure and mind of the woman – Kyra, but he was clearly more magically powerful then either of them if what even a fraction of his own magic was relying back to him proved true.

"W-what are you?" Tom managed not to sputter or stammer too much, but the grin on Riddick's face told him all the same that it had been noticed – not for the first time, Tom realized how out of his depth he was with these three.

With a mixture of anger and fear, Tom silently called his wand back to him, but as he opened his hand up to retrieve it as it went flying through the air, it suddenly turned and flew straight into the palm of Harry's outstretched hand. While he knew a bit of wandless magic and even more silent casting, he knew that he wouldn't be able to get away from these people without it. And at the moment, he could do nothing more than just watch as Harry rolled it around between his fingers.

"Phoenix feather - how did you manage to get a feather from Fawkes, a bird of Light? - and yew wood." Harry continued to roll the wand around. "It would be so easy to snap it and end everything before it ever really got started...."

Hearing those words, Tom stepped forward while calling on his magic, intending to get his wand back and apparate out of the area. But he got no more than two steps in when he was suddenly pushed to the ground by something large and a low rumble of growling in his ear as a heavy weight settled on top of him.

_It's too late_. Tom realized, he'd have to abandon his want and leave – Harry had already said he should snap it – he most likely would, for it was rare that someone would threaten a wand of a wizard and not mean to do just as he had said. Pulling his power to him, he shut his eyes and told himself he could deal with Riddick later if the man managed to follow along when he apparated.

He felt his magic curl along his spine, settling over his body – and when it reached his navel he prepared himself for the lurch – but…but there was nothing. Stunned, he opened his eyes – meeting Harry's solemn green ones.

"I have set up wards – I did so when you arrived and I realized what my mate and childe had brought to my door. There is no magical escape you can dream up that I can not stop you from using and the muggle way…well the muggle way is pointless as it should be obvious my mate is physically superior to you – and my childe…she is not long turned, and it would be most unwise to run. She might mistake you for prey and do not think I would stop her – I have no reason to interfere, and every reason to let her feed. So, do not mistake me Riddle – you can not leave, you are trapped at my leisure." Harry purred the last words out, the green fading to black – and Tom was disturbed – at the color change, and that as it did so, the humanity dripping away revealing the true monstrous power beneath the frail form, desire stirred within Tom. Desire to touch that power that made him quiver and weak in the knees all at once – desire to be touched by that power, possessed by it – dominated by it. At the realization of his feelings Tom inhaled sharply, turning away from Harry.

If he wanted it or not, he was drawn to the power the other wielded, still Harry had made things quite clear – Tom was a prisoner, and Harry was practically challenging him to escape. Tom had never met a challenge he could not eventually win, but what scared him was that he almost did not want to leave Harry, the sheer power in his magic made his skin crawl – but there was something else, something dark beneath it all that clenched his gut and made him shiver in need, his groin hardening beneath him, he was ever so grateful for robes.

"Okay – I'm trapped, now tell your _mate_ to _get off of me_." Tom hissed the words out, a bit breathlessly, though he could excuse that to having the breath knocked out of him and not the desire that heated his blood.

With a glance to Riddick, Harry seemed to jerk back to himself, the black fading to gold and green, with a gesture that consisted of a jerk of his head, Harry silently told Riddick to get off of Tom.

Riddick did so, ruffling the boy's hair as a reminder to who was older and in control. Narrowed navy eyes watched as the two stood near each other for a moment before the smaller male suddenly shifted into what Tom knew without a doubt was a black werewolf. Eyes now wide, he scrambled up to his feet, his heart thumping even as they both disappeared into the dense woods.

Quickly, he turned his attention to the girl to see her watching him with suspicion, even as she petted the two cat-dog creatures that she was kneeling beside.

"What is he?!"

-----

Kyra spread her new senses out so she could see just where Harry and Riddick went even as she kept her eyes on the one she now knew as Tom. To her, he looked like a spoilt kid but there was an underlining of something that called to her new side and that made her wary - not only of him, but herself too.

But she didn't see a reason not to answer him - it might even make him turn away from that brief flash of arousal that she had smelt coming from him. Even though she had been against Harry and Riddick being together in the first place, she wasn't about to let some brat think he had a chance.

"Half werewolf, half vampire." Kyra answered calmly, her attention on the darker cub as it rolled on its back testing its hide against the forest floor.

"Impossible," his snapped out reply cut her through her thoughts – for she felt his mind, a mix of disbelief and fascination, her upper lip curled as she looked back into the boys eyes, "you can be a werewolf, or a vampire – but you can't be both at the same time, vampires are dead – like you, werewolves are living – their natures repel each other." Kyra gritted her teeth as she stood up.

"It's the truth." She couldn't help but notice the indecision that flashed through his dark hazal eyes, but he also had a stubborn set to his jaw that told her that he wouldn't believe anything she had to say about the matter. Even if she brought up the fact that she was a vampire and walked in the daylight – he would likely counter that the sunlight was blocked by the shade of the trees above.

"What are they, then?" The boy asked next, as he was pointing to the two cubs that had remained silent and by her side through the whole ordeal. _You certainly are a curious one, I do not see why he keeps you alive – we have what we need from you_. Kyra thought, hand on her hip as she watched him – when he started to fidget, she let him speak, if only to learn what so fascinated Harry that he would spare the boy rather then kill him.

"They aren't like anything I've ever seen before." He continued, obviously he thought he was owed an explanation and Kyra inhaled deeply scenting Tom's arousal – and the now familiar entwined scent of arousal of Riddick and Harry towards each other. It had been why the two had left – Harry, and possibly Riddick, had not been as unaffected by Tom as they had pretended. It bothered her that the boy could affect her sire and his consort so.

"Hellhound cubs. What they are exactly made of, though, I couldn't tell you. Harry might, if he's willing to share the information." Kyra stated her nose curling as Tom's scent flared at the thought of Harry. She bit back a growl, and knew her vampire saw the boy as a threat to her place in Harry's eyes – it annoyed her, this vulnerable _child_ thought to seduce Harry.

What she feared was that Harry's own vampire had taken an interest in the boy – as another mate, a place her vampire had thought would be hers. He was a threat to her – but he didn't seem to realize his danger as he looked after where Harry and Riddick had gone, his expression was blank, his eyes narrowed – but Kyra knew he was still aroused and it had begun to irritate her.

"Stop that." Kyra hissed at him, arousal dark hazel eyes looked to her, startled at the sight of her suddenly threatening presence, her teeth sensitive as they met the air and she scented his mix of fear and arousal.

"S-stop…what?" Tom sputtered to ask while he had been attracted to Harry's darkness – in the face of Kyra's own he found fear, his heart pounded in his ears – he was in danger, but he did not know why.

"Stop lusting after him…" Kyra growled, the blackness of her eyes shining as she stepped closer, unbothered by the sunlight that highlighted her brown hair. Tom scrambled to his feet, not taking his eyes off her as he did so, recognizing the danger she represented.

"…_my childe…she is not long turned, and it would be most unwise to run she might mistake you for prey and do not think I would stop her – I have no reason to interfere, and every reason to let her feed_…" Harry's words rung in the silence of his mind, as Kyra stared him down, her lips curled to show her fangs and the black eyes gleaming hatefully at him.

* * *

**Note (Abby Ebon)**; in other news, this is why you review. Or it's as good of a reason as any. I do not have any sort of favorite and/or alert list for part one of "Worth the Wait", so I've contacted all of the readers and reviewers listed beneath, to let them know this story will be continued here, further I want to thank them all for reviewing (both "Worth the Wait", and this) and for everyone being so encouraging in continuing this.

I've done all I can to contact everyone who reviewed to let them know what's happening. Sadly, there are those who list no stories, no email, and do not allow PMs/Review Reply.

So, I have tried to get everyone, but it isn't perfect. Some of you probably got the message twice. So all I can do now is cross my fingers and hope they find it again, if they're still looking.

Or hope that _Serpent in the Shadows_ comes back and we continue on with Part Two alongside Part One of "Worth the Wait". Other then _Adultfanfiction_ (at where the story appears to be hiding; and therefore the reviews are no where to be seen) and _HP Fandom_ (where I know _nothing_; but that's where the sex scene is in Chapter 10, Part 1 is, and where reviewers were mostly anonymous and where _Serpent in the Shadows _called herself_ Crimson Dragon_)… so, there is the LIST of reviewers I've contacted, perhaps – on accident – twice. But can you blame me? I'm starting to see your names in my sleep….

benihime. chan/ Sin Maxwell and Co / night flame miko / StarFox21 / Make war not love. war is fun. / Talia Gea / Merrymow / Elaanabeth / Yellow Eggplant / Sabishii Kage Tenshi / CloudStrife19885 / Lapislazu / blulily07 / Stelladoro / MittknightDr / HikariAi / CharmedbyFire / DramoSkye / Mask of Lies / Vulpecula Night / BuffyASHP / hemotem / Simpleinsanity / Utena-Puchiko-nyu / Triden / Severus-is-my-man5690 / KingofLoosePages / GoldenRat / vairetwilight / Murphyangel / Araceil / Hikaru H.K / Makurayami Ookami / LadySerenity0000 / Nostalgic Beauty / Hinjintetsusou / Etidorpha / TheOneThatIsAddictedToHPfics / Zula F. / OneLastCigarette / Gabriel Dragonheart / Misplaced Angel / akuma-river / L'autre monde / Estry / Zephyr5 / SilverFoxQueen / Hikaru H.K / belle hawk / SSC / Ophite68 / Crysania Fay / Kactus Wrynn / Apocalyptical / phoenix's shadow / Twinwolfsister / Alla-Aku2 / Allanasha ke kiri /autumn-annette-19 / Wildbookaddict / getaiyou / Haruka-Hime /Tragedy s Lover /jumping-jo / Y-dO-u-CrY /BlackBolt / daughterofpenthesiliea / moonlit dew / Otspock /Kin Pandun / Miko-Snow Goddess-Me /Kulyenie / Zion-chan / Madam Coffee Kitty / MistyMossflower / bluDraconis / ClaMiAl / Eternal Cosmos / Yana5 / stasa / Syron13 / TanyaPotter / swabloo / Tsuki Doriimaa / Supernatural GilmoreGirls / Galectia-Nightshade / Dahlia Franks / CordeliaHunter / Acheron4House / Angel of Immortality / oracale / gizachick / MissNys / lady sakura cosmos / Mistina / black blade1 / kirallie / amour de vin / white06rose / Fire of the lioness / Momma Lici / krista-shadow / DarkMoon69 / Lady Slone / Kanika Keket / The Group of One / krista-shadow / Laimei / Guardian Dimension /HevenSentHellBroken /angelkitty77 /Ie-maru /DarkNinjaBunneh /XenoKosMos /windlg / chaosfire999 / SesshomaruFan552014 / Sarmatianknightwannabe / Kiseki no Tenshi / DaughterofDeath / redwyvern21 / Tweetz / Yasmine Lupin / Saturnblue / Sierra-Falls / lildevil425 / Akua / alxzndra / Loony Dagda / Ore no Naruto / RC Tanoshii / starz4evr / Koneko-ichigO / Library Drone SAR / HarrySlytherinson / high lord mage / AmethystSiri / Darshu / Under the Oak Tree / Chibi of Many Names / dragonwrangler / Riddicks-gurl1988 / Falling Tenshi / Brightnail / semper paratis / Firehedgehog / YoukaiMassacre / catfishpeaches / elvenmagick / A Rainy Day / blacknightdemon / Falling Right Side-Up / Rinzei86


	4. Part 2, Ch 26

**Title: **Worth the Wait: Part Two  
**Authors: **Serpent in the Shadows & AbeoUmbra (Abby Ebon)  
**Rating: **M/R  
**Pairing: **Riddick/Harry/? (Threesome)  
**Warnings: **Slash, blood, Were/Vamp Hybrid Harry, Vamp!Kyra  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own _Harry Potter_, _Chronicles of Riddick, or Chronicles of Riddick: Escape from Butcher Bay.  
_**Summary: **Centuries old Harry Potter is has made some sort of life for himself in the Pit of Crematoria with his makeshift Pack. That is, until a man named Riddick looks him in the eyes.

* * *

**Chapter 26**

"It seems that I failed to reach the correct time."

Riddick glanced over to his left, taking in the stoic face of his mate as they both carefully moved through the trees. "What do you mean?"

"We landed, according to Tom, ten years too late. My magic should have transported us to the exact time the book was made." Harry replied as he pushed a low hanging branch out of his way. "Now, we have to contend to the fact that Riddle has had a chance to gain its knowledge. On the plus side of this, he's only had one chance to create a horcrux so far."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that he's still mostly human since his soul isn't that fractured. But, apart from him, at least we can now keep this book safe from the future." Harry gave Riddick a pointed look, and the Furyan nodded his head, understanding that now - maybe, hopefully - his own race had a chance.

Nothing more was said for several minutes til Harry suddenly stopped and spun around, looking at Riddick with an unreadable look on his face. Curious, Riddick stood impassively as Harry gazed at him.

"Your people have a feral quality to them, yet, you remain in a human form. When you hunt, you must do it with the senses of your body. How would you like to feel what its like to hunt as a true animal?"

Riddick could only raise an eyebrow as Harry's now golden gaze swept over him. Was his mate really offering to turn him too? Into a werewolf?

"You want to make me into a werewolf?"

"No," Harry smirked, shaking his head. "Just a regular wolf, for a small amount of time." He shrugged his shoulder, "I can use my magic to transform you into one, you'll keep your mind as it is, but you'll have the power of the wolf's body and senses at you disposal. Of course, I'll have to enlarge your size, or you would be dwarfed by mine, and I don't think your ego would allow for that."

Riddick ignored the ego remark and instead thought seriously about what Harry was offering. How many times had he - back in the Pit - thought about what it would be like to have the kind of power Fang had, to know what it felt like to be a beast - to be able to kill in the most basic, but primal way?

He really didn't have to think on it long, he knew this would be something he couldn't pass up. Riddick nodded his head in agreement, and Harry offered him a small smile before raising his hand up and placing it on his chest.

Even has his eyes took in the low glow of the hand that was on him, he could feel the same energy that had swept over him a few times before. But this time, it wasn't used a something to comfort or harm.

It poured into his body and even at his most basic level; he could feel something beginning to change. It was painless and soon he found himself looking through his eyes in a different way.... colors bloomed like never before but it wasn't really his eyes that were seeing them, instead, it was like every scent exploded - bombarding him with information.

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

Harry smiled fondly at the massive, smoky grey, werewolf-sized beast that stood before him. He took the time to run his fingers through the thick fur that lined his mate's back as Riddick stood still - probably trying to get accustomed to the drastic changes. Kneeling down, he continued to pet the wolf as he laid his head against the beast's side, allowing himself to hear the steady heartbeat, even as he tried to instill a sense of calm into the wolf with small doses of his magic.

Something like teasing hinted in the silvery eyes of the wolf as it licked his palm and danced away, daring him to change and run along side him. Harry chuckled and let the warmth of the wolf envelop his mind as his shape changed into one that was more familiar to him then that of a human. Riddick huffed, pleased to have gotten his way, and nudged his snout against Harry's side, eager to hunt, as Harry had said they would.

Harry's ear flicked, hearing a rustling of foliage only a short distance away, his eyes golden eyes fixed in that direction, it did not take Riddick long to understand that Harry had heard something. Eager silver eyes flicked over the landscape and found sight alone to be lacking, he breathed in, concentrating on what he smelt – instead of being simply overwhelmed by it - and recognizing it as something familiar.

Harry crept forward, knowing Riddick would join him upon setting sights on their prey. Sure enough grey fur pressed reassuringly against black as Riddick stood beside him, nuzzling him inhaling the scent of wiry fur and the musk that was simply Harry.

Feeling slightly embarrassed at the attention, Harry whined, the tip of his tail wagging eagerly the only hint to his eagerness to join Riddick in a hunt. Seemingly amused, Riddick took the hint – instead he focused on the creature he was faced with. It was hoofed – and it had tusks that curved out of its mouth – vicious looking, it was certainly more of a danger to them then the last prey had been. Its outer fur was rough looking, fur ruffled to spikes along the curved spine. It was at least half their size – and assuredly just as dangerous.

He had to wonder why it wasn't moving, but then he realized that they were downwind of the creature. Some unspoken language seemed to go between them and they both darted off at the same time - going away from each other, yet keeping as downwind as possible as they began to circle their prey.

Then, as one again, they attacked, lunging forward through the undergrowth, startling the animal. It turned tail and ran, straight towards Fang before it caught wind of him and turned once again - this time fleeing from them both.

They gave chase, leaping over fallen logs and ducking under branches, til they came to the same riverbed they had chased the deer to. The animal was cornered and it turned around, deciding to finally stand its ground against them.

Riddick found himself growling, his powerful body tensed with excitement and anticipation. Part of him wanted this thing to put up a good fight, and another part of him wanted it to die quickly and easily - insure that neither he nor his mate would become injured in the process.

The creature gave a snort-like sound - its short tail up in the air as if faced them. Fang lunged in and snapped his teeth just inches away from the animal's head, but had to dodge as it swung its head around and tried to impale him with its tusks.

With its concentration on Fang, Riddick moved forward and was able to successfully sink his canines into the tough flesh of the prey's thick neck. He latched on and applied the pressure needed to keep his hold, even as it squealed out and jerked, trying to escape.

Out of the corner of his eye, Fang appeared around its backside and tore into its flank, making it kick out with its cloven feet. The black wolf seemed to be ignoring the creature's attempts to dislodge him and continued to keep its hold, even as Fang twisted his body a bit, putting pressure on the animal and causing it fall to the ground.

He growled again as the animal took another attempt to get them off, before it seemed to suddenly slump in defeat. Riddick kept his hold though; knowing that it wasn't quite the end, even though Fang seemed to think it was enough, and began to lick at the blood flowing freely down its hindquarters.

This was what hunting was all about....being able to feel the life drain from your prey by your own abilities and not some mass produced weapon. He relished in the feeling of the dying heartbeat, and the fresh blood that was flowing into his mouth and across his tongue. He too wanted to lap it up and savor the warm liquid, but he kept his tight hold on the creature until several seconds had passed since the last beat was heard.

Relaxing his jaws, he released the flesh and lifted his head to see Fang standing a few feet away looking at him with a knowing gaze in those golden eyes of his. Yes, Fang understood everything that he was feeling at the moment, for he too, felt it.

The black wolf trotted over to him, his head lowered slightly as he came to stand in front of him. A long tongue darted out and licked at his lower jaw, cleaning off the blood that was coating his fur.

Riddick whined softly, a part of him that had been tensed and worried about Fang being injured relaxing. In the rush of the hunt and bloodlust, Riddick was unsurprised that he growled – showing teeth in a display of dominance. He felt powerful as a wolf, and though he knew Fang was "alpha" – in this it had been Riddick who had made the kill, and that gave him an extra rush.

Fang, his confusion plain, backed down watching him with worried golden eyes. Green darkened them and Riddick felt Harry's mind reach out to his – worriedly, as if he feared Riddick had let his own mind be swept away in the rush of the hunt. Riddick knew that when – if, Harry pulled away he would change back into a human and start transforming him back into a person as well. Riddick found he did not want that – not yet, before Harry could react, Riddick had climbed atop him, pushing Fang to the earthen ground.

He remembered well Harry commenting on his ego – he had been right, and Harry had made him into a wolf equal unnatural size to Fang. Riddick gripped the back of his neck in his teeth, snarling – a warning to stay down, to acknowledge Riddick as alpha in this hunt. Surprisingly, Harry was close enough to the surface of his own mind to stop Fang's reaction and allow Riddick his dominance.

Riddick felt himself swell, his groin throbbing against the soft belly fur of his mate.

Harry seemed willing, and Riddick let his neck go, unable to stop himself from thrusting against the other wolf.

Then, unexpectedly, Harry tensed his spine muscles tightening all along his body – Riddick froze – if Fang fought him, he would die, of that he had no doubt of – if he had pushed too far and Harry had been shoved aside in favor of Fang's instincts…

But it was not that golden-green eyes with black whites glared into his eyes – startled, Riddick blinked into those unnatural eyes – what had he done to trigger the vampire?

_**Kyra is in danger – I must go to her, bring the boar along with you as you follow**_**. **Harry told him in a mental whisper, his attention elsewhere. Riddick could have sighed with relief – it was not his doing, and he, after all, wasn't about to die.

Fang pushed him off, and started to run towards the camp at an unnatural speed Riddick had usually associated with the vampire, in fact, Riddick thought he glimpsed Harry changing into something more human-looking as he moved at such speeds, though Riddick could not be sure.

Gathering the boar in his jaws he resigned himself to dragging it to the camp, though it was proving easier then he had thought to be. If he had been himself, he would have groaned in annoyance at the frustration of going about this with unfinished business.

_The only down side_, he decided in one solemn if annoyed thought, _to being a wolf is no hands._ His cock twitched in agreement.

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

With a sigh, he put it out of his mind and made his way back to their camp, his tail up high as he pulled the dead animal along. When he was sure he was close, he paused and dropped his prize down to the ground, taking a moment to sniff the forest floor and air, making sure that he was still following Fang's trail. His ears swivel as he caught the sounds of snarling and then angered words.

There was a sudden, but powerful smell of blood that hit him, making him curl his lips back as he inhaled.

Without a second thought, he raced forward, keeping his ears forward and up so he could make out what was being said - or listen for changes and warnings - when he suddenly came to the clearing, sliding to a stop to take in the scene.

Kyra was down on the ground - lying on her back, but holding her head up looking to her right and away from him. Her clothes were dirty, looking like she had taken a tumble and her hair was slightly messed up, but there were no visible signs of blood or injury that he could see.

Looking to where her attention was, Riddick could easily see Harry - once again in his human form - holding up a very pale looking Tom against a tree trunk by his throat. Blood was pouring down his face from some unseen head wound and both his hands were wrapped around the only arm that held him in place.

Riddick trotted forward, going towards Kyra first since it looked like Harry had everything handled, making her gasp in surprise when he spotted her. "Riddick?"

He nodded his head as he sniffed around her, making sure that his first assessment that she was unharmed was correct. Satisfied, he looked back at Harry just as his mate's angered voice filled the air.

"I was content to let you be...for now, knowing that if I did anything it would mess up time and the world I know. But you chose your death when you went against my own. You killed my family once before, I will not allow you to do that again! And damn the consequences!" he hissed out, right before leaning forward and sinking his teeth into the neck of the boy he was holding.

Tom screamed out in pain, and Riddick couldn't help but relish in it. But it seemed as if Harry had taken no more than a mouth full of his blood before the vampire's magic flared in a way Riddick hadn't seen or felt before.

Harry suddenly jerked back, letting the still alive Tom fall to the ground. His mate's face was twisted and pale, his hands going to his head and pressing as if they were trying to squeeze something out. He stumbled and that sent both Kyra and Riddick into action - scrambling to get to his side.

All Riddick's sensitive hearing could pick up was rapid, harsh breathing and an almost hysterical "_no, no, no, no_," coming from Harry, as Kyra grabbed his shoulders and began to shake him, calling out his name to get his attention.

Riddick whined, wishing the spell would go away so he could use his hands and voice again, but the wolf's sound must have been enough for Harry's head snapped up - startling both of them with the panicked look in a new very green gaze.

"Harry?" Kyra called again and he seemed to focus his attention on her for a second before looking back at him. Riddick could only stand there and watch as several emotions flickered in those eyes before settling on one he could clearly see and the other he could only smell - anger and fear.

Riddick whined again, and Harry shut his eyes in what seemed to be resolve.

"It won't let me kill him."

"What?" Kyra asked, clearly not understanding, and really, he didn't either. To him, the vampire was a pure killing machine once it had its mind set. "Why?"

"Because...it decided to take him as a mate instead."

* * *


	5. Part 2, Ch 27

**Title: **Worth the Wait: Part Two  
**Authors: **Serpent in the Shadows & AbeoUmbra (Abby Ebon)  
**Rating: **M/R  
**Pairing: **Riddick/Harry/? (Threesome)  
**Warnings: **Slash, blood, Were/Vamp Hybrid Harry, Vamp!Kyra  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own _Harry Potter_, _Chronicles of Riddick, or Chronicles of Riddick: Escape from Butcher Bay.  
_**Summary: **Centuries old Harry Potter is has made some sort of life for himself in the Pit of Crematoria with his makeshift Pack. That is, until a man named Riddick looks him in the eyes.

* * *

**Chapter 27**

"H-how is it possible for a vampire to choose _that_ for its mate?" Kyra asked him, her eyes darkened to back her, features becoming angular and sharp. Harry snarled and Riddick was surprised to see his eyes just as jet black, though there was a marked difference when he snarled and sharp teeth not out of place in a wolf's mouth made an appearance.

"I do not know – it just is." Harry replied in turn, his answer was clearly not good enough for Kyra who curled her lip defensively. Before they could come to blows – or something worse, Riddick stepped forward. That small movement was enough to ensnare sire and childes attention, feeling as if he was making the prodigal leap without looking, Riddick looked meaningfully at Harry – hoping that he would undo the spell.

Luckily, he did, and as the warmth left his skin, he looked down to find human hands, after flexing his fingers; he turned his attention to the barely leached vampires in front of him.

"What happened here, Kyra?" Riddick asked of her, Kyra – in life – had been used to taking orders and suggestions from the man in front of her. Even now she felt a lingering hero worship for him, so it was that she curbed her vampires challenging nature for him to answer.

"I…I smelt him lusting after Harry, and I _hated_ him – I asked him to stop, but he would not listen – did not seem to understand. Then he smelt of fear – and my anger turned to bloodlust. I…I tried to bite him," Kyra flushed and looked to the side, and Harry glanced down to Tom barely keeping himself from growling, which he knew would only ultimately provoke her, "Harry threw me off, and Tom started to run – I…I looked up to see Harry on top of him – and I remember thinking 'good, he's going to kill the boy'…then he bit him, and I felt something shift, as if I knew what he had done but couldn't understand unless he said it."

"I _have_ said it." Harry pointed out in a soft tone of voice.

"I know _that_," Kyra snarled, barely keeping her temper in check, "you've said as much – that doesn't mean I like it."

"Alright, alright – so is there anyway we could change the connection between Harry and Tom?" Riddick asked them, wondering what this would mean for him – he was the wolf's mate, but the vampire's food source. He had no idea how he was supposed to react to this – did it change things between Riddick and Harry? Would Harry become more possessive of both of them? What did this mean to Kyra, who was Harry's childe – would she have to obey the boy? Would Harry's vampire reject her? Riddick hated not knowing, and that seemed the only thing he did know – that Tom was Harry's vampire mate, all that more pronounced.

"No." Harry stated simply, and Kyra only shrugged – what wasn't said was that the boy was human, they could kill him – but there was no way to know how Harry would react, for all that Harry had likely considered and disregarded the action.

"In all my years, you must understand, my vampire has never chosen a mate – and I was not that well regarded among vampires in general, I do not know what this means for us, so we must go slowly – and try to contract a vampire Master. Our goal does remain the same – to destroy that book. I suggest we start by going to that tower as soon as the cubs and…Tom…have eaten." Harry glanced to the fireplace they had used last night, there were still fresh logs beside it – with a flick of his finger it lit on fire.

Kyra nodded her head and stood up, going over to the tree she had hidden the book in. It was a stroke of luck that the boy had been too busy dealing with Harry to notice that she had stashed it in a hole located in an old tree trunk. Reaching her hand inside, she grabbed a hold of it and pulled it up, barely glancing at its cover as she did.

She frowned, thinking about how much trouble this thing had caused all of them before she came to a decision and walk back over to the fire and tossing it in. She could feel Riddick's gaze on her from where he stood next to Harry - who was still sitting in the same spot, his eyes glazed over, not paying attention to anything around him.

Not that she could really blame him, this had to be very difficult for him....hell, it was difficult for her to grasp the concept of what had happened - and that's not even considering what Riddick must be going though. And just looking at him and at how he was standing - back stiff, arms crossed over his chest with a blank expression on his face - was enough to know that he was very unhappy about this new change.

"It's not burning."

Riddick's voice snapped her back to the present and she looked at him with a questioning gaze before looking down at the fire where the book sat innocently in the middle of the flames without a single bit of damage to it. "What...how?"

"Magic," Harry answered her in what would almost be classified as a whisper. They both turned to him, and Kyra furrowed her eyebrows at the still dazed look he had as he now stared at the fire and the book. "I'm sure he had it protected."

They were prevented from questioning further when a groan interrupted them. Looking over her shoulder, she watched as Tom started to come around. He rolled over to his side and tried to push himself up only to come to a sudden stop and raise his hand to his neck, right where Harry had bit him. Hissing in pain, Tom pulled his hand away and seemed to stare at drying blood that stained it.

**oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

Tom wasn't exactly sure what happened or why he was waking up on the ground. All he really knew was that his neck hurt and that there must be wound of some sort for it was on the palm of his hand. He could remember black eyes and a power so strong that it left him gasping for breath - not because of the hand that had been around his throat.

He knew that he had been fighting with the girl and while she was strong physically, she wasn't at all magical and that left her at a disadvantage that he had quickly used against her. But then this demon had come out of nowhere and suddenly he was the one at a disadvantage. And for the first time in his life.....Tom was actually fearful.

There had been words exchanged but he couldn't remember anything but those black eyes and the overwhelming powerful magic that seemed like it was trying to suffocate him while crushing his body. After that, it was nothing but a sharp, stabbing pain in his neck and then all went quiet until now.

He ignored his hand after awhile and turned his head to look around, noting that all three were around a fire and staring at him with mixed expressions. And while normally he would care less about this, he couldn't help but worry about it this time - for at least one in their group had shown just how easily they could kill him.

He was about to open his mouth and ask just why they hadn't exactly done that yet when the fire, and more importantly, what was in it caught his attention.

"T-the book! You barbaric fools, how could you do this? Don't you realize what is written in that book?" Tom howled crawling forward, but a hand on his shoulder halted his progress, cold green eyes glared into his own. With a gesture of his hand, Harry summoned the book out of the fire; it lay in his lap, unharmed.

Tom panted for breath, relieved at the return – then, heart thudding rhythmically in his ears; he became aware that Harry was watching him with an unreadable, though oddly possessive, expression. Tom felt a shiver across his spine.

"W-what is it? Why are you looking at me like that?" Tom demanded, voice coming out weakly, even to his own ears.

"Do you know what has happened?" Harry asked, and Tom was getting quite sick of having his questions answered with yet more questions.

"No…" Tom searched his mind for what Harry could mean, and came up blank. He only knew then – suddenly, as he looked into Harry's mix of green-and-black eyes that that power – those eyes – had been Harry. Tom felt all at once hot and cold as he shrugged off Harry's hand.

"Harry's vampire has gone and made you his mate, boy – if not for that, you'd be dead." Kyra announced from beside the fire – Tom searched their faces for some sign of amusement – for some sign that they weren't serious, that this was all just some joke. It wasn't, he realized then, when Harry snarled and Kyra froze in the light of the flames, her expression frozen into blankness.

"Make note Kyra; do not threaten what is mine." Harry murmured softly, and with barely a nod of acknowledgement from her, Harry turned away to regard Tom once again.

"You have two choices, Tom Riddle – you may travel with us willingly, or unwillingly." Harry stated softly, and Tom searched his memory for all that he knew of vampires – possessive, territorial, and very dangerous if crossed.

"You can't harm me. Your nature won't allow you to hurt me…" Harry started to laugh at Tom's words, and he hesitated, wondering if he would want to hear his explanation for his behavior.

"I can do with you as I want, Tom – my nature only stops me from killing you without turning you. Let me make something very clear to you Tom – you do not control this connection between us, I do. I will protect you if your life is in danger – and you are not turned – but do not expect me to go out of my way to make you comfortable." Harry hissed darkly, the black eyes flashed green, and the power retreated reluctantly.

Tom understood then, he was at Harry's mercy – and he hated that thought, he had lost something of his independence – his freedom, to this werewolf-vampire, swallowing, Tom turned away. There had to be a way to use this to his advantage, he could not admit that he was forever to be the puppet to the vampire he sat beside.

"Now, Riddick – you mentioned a tower when you were out scouting?" Harry continued as if Tom were no longer important. But neither Kyra or Riddick were fooled by Harry's speech – they knew the vampire had lied to intimidate. Just how much Tom could control Harry, they did not know – but they knew now, they had to watch Tom and protect Harry from him- if things became too much of a hassle they knew they'd have to kill Tom, whither Harry liked it or not.

"Yes. We ought to eat first though, it's quite the hike." Riddick allowed, watching the top of Tom's bowed head with wary regard.

"Very well…we shall go in the morning." Harry allowed, and Riddick, shiv in hand, cut away some of the meat of the boar, there were four mouths to feed now – Tom, himself, and the cubs which seemed to inhale food.

Riddick hoped this meant they were getting the right sort of food, and were going to go through a growth spurt, rather then that they had to eat so much to get the proteins they needed. Then again, for most of their lives they had lived off human flesh – perhaps they just liked the different sorts of meat more.

Riddick glanced to the bloated bellies of the cubs, lying on their backs beside Kyra, snoozing away – his lips twitching in amusement; he cut a portion away for Tom and held it out to the boy. Warily, he took it – and with a mutter about "uncivilized" and "barbaric" bit grudgingly into the crisp flesh.


End file.
